1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand carts and more particularly pertains to a new multi-purpose hand cart for permitting a single user to transport a variety of heavy loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,313 by Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,192 by Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,283 by Kleisath; U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,272 by Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,773 by Terry; U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,842 by Knox; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,972 by Drew et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,569 by Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,073 by Irwin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,946 by Hammermiller; U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,362 by Clyde; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,960 by Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,120 by Newman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,958 by Verbeck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-purpose hand cart. The inventive device includes a rear base frame having a spaced apart pair of side members and an elongate rear cross member connecting the side members of the rear base frame together. A pair of wheel assemblies each having a rear member and a wheel rotatably mounted to the rear member of the respective wheel assembly. The back end of a first of the side members of the rear base frame is coupled to the front end of the rear member of a first of the wheel assemblies. The back end of a second of the side members of the rear base frame is coupled to the front end of the rear member of a second of the wheel assemblies. A pair of front members are also provided. The back end of a first of the front members is coupled to the front end of the first side member of the rear base frame. The back end of a second of the front members is coupled to the front end of the second side member of the rear base frame. A lifting frame is provided having a spaced apart pair of arms and an upper handle connecting the arms together. The front end of the first front member is coupled to the lower end of a first of the arms of the lifting frame. The front end of the second front member is coupled to the lower end of a second of the arms of the lifting frame. Each of the wheel assemblies has a roll receiver upwardly extending therefrom. Each of the roll receivers comprises a strut upwardly extending from the respective wheel assembly and a generally U-shaped cradle adjacent an upper end of the respective strut.
In these respects, the multi-purpose hand cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a single user to transport a variety of heavy loads.